A shoulder and a drink
by brtw10
Summary: Set after Greeks bearing gifts. Tosh is devastated after Mary but luckily someone is there for her.


**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction so any help would be appreciated for the future!**

**Also i don't own Torchwood or any of the characters, those are property of the BBC and RTD**

**Thank you for reading!**

Tosh watched Jack's departing back as he walked away from her. She sighed weakly and stared at the floor as the rain continued to patter dismally around her. Tears continued to slide slowly down her face as she thought of the horrible day she had. Some days, she really hated working for torchwood and this was definitely one of those occasions.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned her head slightly to see who had sat down next to her. She was surprised to see Ianto sat there.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Ianto said offering Tosh a hand. She accepted it gratefully so the two of them walked towards Ianto's car.

Ianto, ever the gentleman, opened the car door for her and went round to the driver's side. He glanced over at tosh's tear stained face and sighed. He knew what pain like this was like and Tosh had done so much to help him after Lisa, it was only fair he returned the favour.

"_Ianto come one," Tosh said as she gently coaxed him to open the bathroom door._

_The door slowly opened and Tosh walked in and crouched done next to Ianto who was curled up in a foetal position in the middle of the floor._

"_Oh Ianto," She sighed taking in his bloody knuckles and the broken bathroom mirror. She carefully led him into the bedroom and sat him on the bed as she gently cleaned his hand. Looking up, she saw his pain filled eyes brimming with tears. She pulled him into a hug and held him tight as he sobbed into her top uncontrollably. She gently rocked him back and forth until she heard his breathing even out. Smiling, she laid him on his bed and tucked him in placing a kiss on to his forehead. She quietly watched him sleep, caring for him when the horrific night mares came and gently calming him back into sleep. _

_A few days later both Ianto and Tosh were curled up in front of the TV watching a corny romantic film eating chocolate ice cream. "Thank you... for staying here with me and ...looking after me." Ianto said rather awkwardly. Tosh smiled warmly at him, "No problem, you shouldn't have to suffer alone especially not after these past months. Besides you would do the same for me." _

The journey continued in silence until they pulled up outside tosh's flat. Ianto looked at Tosh who was still staring unresponsively ahead. "Tosh, sweetheart we're here come on."

She looked at him and smiled weakly.

Ianto went into Tosh's kitchen and made both of them coffee, he glanced around then smiled when he lays eyes on the freezer. He opened it and pulled out the giant tub of chocolate ice cream and grabbed two spoons. Tosh had gotten changed and was sat on the sofa under a blanket. Her eyes lit up when she saw what Ianto was carrying. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was the simple action that caused her to break down. She sobbed loudly against his chest as he whispered soothingly rubbing her arms.

After a while she calmed down and looked guiltily at Ianto, "Sorry" she mumbled a blush gracing her cheeks. He smiled at her. "Not a problem, now come on let's eat this ice cream before it melts!"

The ice cream was opened and the wine was poured! Three and a half bottles later the two of them were rolling about on the floor in complete hysterics. "You know what I think?" Ianto asked hiccupping loudly. "What" tosh asked frowning slightly at the swaying Ianto in front of her. "Weeelll, I think that we need a lot more wine!!" Tosh giggled and got to her feet swaying slightly as she stumbled over to the drinks cabinet and pulled four bottles of alcohol. Ianto grinned at her like a Cheshire cat. "Shots?" he asked

"You're going down Jones!" Tosh warned as she poured the drinks.

Tosh woke up first to see her boss standing over her. She squinted at the bright light shining through the curtains. "Well I guess I can work out what you two were doing." She groaned at his loud voice and sat up to see the state of her living room. Glasses were spread on the floor, 3 empty bottles of wine were on the couch, cushions were all over the lounge, half a bottle of tequila was on the table along with two nearly empty bottles containing brandy and vodka. She looked down to see a very unconscious Ianto Jones lying next to her on the floor.

"What time is it?" She asked Jack, trying her best to ignore the violent pounding against her head

"10:30, I was worried when my two early birds weren't there first thing this morning," He said lowering his voice out of consideration. He offered a hand and helped her up; wrapping his arms round her waist when she collapsed against him. "Sorry" she muttered, "We had way too much last night!"

"Yes I can see that!" He said chuckling.

Jack sat her down at the kitchen table and went to get a glass from the cupboard. He quietly placed the glass of water and two painkillers in front of her. "I'm just going to wake up Ianto" He said leaving the very dishevelled young woman sat at the table rubbing furiously at her head.

"Ianto," Jack called softly. A pair of blue eyes slowly opened to look at him. Jack smiled down at him, "Wakey, Wakey." Jack said annoyingly cheerful and awake. Ianto threw a cushion at his head and rolled over.

Half an hour later both Tosh and Ianto were sat next to each other at the table looking very rough. "Well, I think it's pretty clear that you've both learnt your lesson so I'm not even going to bother! You are both off sick today and tomorrow as you are clearly in no position to work. For now though I recommend you both go back to bed for a few hours you look like death warmed up! Later on, I think we need to have a serious talk about what has happened. Both of you have suffered and I should have been there for you and I'm sorry that I wasn't someone you could talk to, so something needs to change. Right I'll be back later."

4 hours later Jack returned to find both Tosh and Ianto fast asleep on the sofa, He quietly left the flat, happy that at least they both had someone there for them.


End file.
